Postscript
by Kite kcc
Summary: As Ogami gets ready to return home, he bids goodbye to the City of Lights and to the young women who protect it. ~completed!~
1. Prelude: (Good News!) Kasumi, Yuri and ...

The International Summer Schools ****

Postscript

A Sakura Taisen Fan Fiction

by Kite (kcc)

****

Disclaimer:

Rights to Sakura Taisen belong to Ohji Hiroi, Sega and Red Company.

****

Spoiler Warnings:

References will be made to events found in the Sakura Taisen games, the TV Series and 1st and 2nd OAVs and from some of the Drama CDs. More spoiler warnings will be given prior to certain chapters.

****

Note:

Words in italics = emphasis

Phrases and sentences in italics = thoughts

This fic is a **departure** from the Sakura Taisen 3 game endings. I did try to keep this faithful to the characters of the game.

***

****

Prelude: (Good News)

Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki 

Teito

"I have good news!" Yuri sat down on the swivel chair opposite Kasumi. Her face was slightly flushed from running.

Kasumi looked up from the ledger she was working on. "What is it?"

Yuri winked at her officemate and fellow Kazegumi member. "Let's just say that we're _all_ getting an early Christmas present from France this year."

Kasumi leapt out of her chair, her eyes bright with happiness. "It can't be. You mean... Ogami-san is--"

"-- coming back. I found out this morning from Manager Yoneda. He'll be back on the first week of December."

"What's happening in December?"

Kasumi and Yuri turned to find Tsubaki walking into their small office; her arms loaded with a box full of bromides and posters.

Kasumi went over to Tsubaki. "Ogami-san will be home in a month!"

"Really?!" Tsubaki forgot about the box she was carrying and hastily let go, dropping it into the waiting hands of Kasumi.

Yuri nodded. "Manager Yoneda received a call from Grand Mere on the Kinematron early this morning. It seems that the request for Ogami-san's transfer back to Teito has been approved and he's leaving Paris tomorrow morning."

Tsubaki retrieved her box from Kasumi. "Do the others know?" She walked over to the counter and placed the box on top. "I'll go tell them."

Yuri hastened to block her way. "I'm in charge of spreading news and gossip around this theater. I should be the one to tell them." She planted her hands on each side of the doorframe.

"But I want to see their reactions." Tsubaki grumbled, trying to pry Yuri away from the door.

"I'd like to see that, too." 

Yuri looked at the two women in front of her. She sighed. "Okay, okay. Let's all go."

****

~ Chapter One: Erica


	2. Erica

2 ****

Chapter One: Erica

Paris, 15th year of Taisho

early October

Lieutenant Ogami Ichiro stood at attention and dutifully listened to Grand Mere's instructions regarding his return to Japan. His formal bearing masked the intense excitement he felt inside.

He was going home to Teito.

He thanked Grand Mere, executed a smart salute, and then left the room.

__

New trouble brewing? What could it be? 

He tried not to think about the new enemy threat that he would have to deal with when he returned to his former post. 

What was foremost on his mind now was the fact that he was returning to Teito, to the Teigeki and to the Hanagumi.

He passed by the desks of Mer and Ci. It was difficult for him to ignore their downcast expressions. 

"We shall miss you." Mer forced a smile.

"It isn't goodbye yet. I still have a few weeks to prepare for my trip." Ogami tried to sound cheerful. Truth was he, too, felt sad to be leaving. 

In the short time that he stayed in Paris, he had gotten close to the two office ladies.

Ci turned her face away from Ogami and sobbed quietly. "You still haven't seen me perform my solo revue on stage." Her shoulders shook with every hiccup.

"I can always come back to visit someday."

Mer nodded. "You will always be welcome here."

Ogami left Les Chattes Noires minutes later and made his way to the Japanese embassy. He wanted to inform Ambassador Sakomizu of his transfer. 

__

I'll be back in Teito in time for Christmas. 

As he went down the stone steps two at a time, he remembered the letters from Sakura and Reni that had arrived earlier that morning and he checked to see if they were still in his jacket pocket. He paused, pulled out Reni's letter and started to read it.

****

***

Greetings, Taicho,

Enclosed is a sketch of the Eiffel Tower, which I copied from the postcard you sent the last time. I went to the Imperial Library to check if my dimensions were accurate. 

I hope you like it.

Iris' birthday party was a lot of fun. Sumire and Kanna organized the games. Near the end of the party, we had a contest which involved screaming, spiders and chasing after Kanna with a mop. I wasn't quite clear about the rules so I didn't win... Sumire did.

The Japanese have very interesting forms of amusement. I must return to the Library one of these days to research on this.

15th year of Taisho, September 5

Reni

****

***

Ogami smiled in admiration at Reni's precisely rendered sketch of the Eiffel Tower and laughed at the little bear drawing at the bottom of the page.

****

***

Iris was with me when I drew this and she was so impressed with my skills that she asked me if I could draw Jean-Paul for her.

Bonjour, Oniichan! 

Isn't Iris' Jean-Paul cute? Reni can't seem to capture the essence of Jean-Paul's perfection, but this drawing is good enough, isn't it? 

I shall write to you soon!

****

***

Ogami reread the letter, as was his habit, committing it to memory. He carefully folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket and continued to walk. 

__

I should buy presents for everyone before I leave.

He nearly stumbled on the last step when something heavy landed on his back. He tried to turn around to see who or what it was but small, delicate hands swiftly reached out from behind to cover his eyes.

"Guess who!"

He heard the person giggle and knew instantly who it was. 

"Erica-kun!"

The hands fell away. "How did you know it was me?" There was mild disappointment in her voice.

"You giggled. Except for Coquelicot, no one else in the Paris Hanagumi giggles."

"Why do you have to be so smart and analytical all the time?" Erica pouted. "You're no fun."

"What brings you here, Erica-kun?"

Reminded of her purpose, she straightened up and smiled up at him. "I thought we might have lunch together today. I saw you leaving Les Chattes Noires and decided to follow you. I hope you don't mind."

Ogami shook his head. "Not at all. I'd love to have lunch with you but I need to stop by the embassy first."

"Okay. I'll go with you."

She started to talk about the little children she met and played with at the park that morning. He smiled as he watched her face glow with obvious delight.

When they arrived at the Japanese Embassy, Erica immediately noticed the art exhibit in the lobby. She headed straight for the Japanese dolls. "These are so beautiful!" She exclaimed, her voice breathless with admiration.

"Wait for me here. I won't be long."

But Erica was no longer paying attention to Ogami. She was captivated with the delicate porcelain dolls on display.

Minutes later, Ogami found Erica still looking at the art exhibits.

"Shall we have lunch?"

Erica nodded. "Your culture is so interesting, Ogami-san. I'd love to go to Japan and see all this and more."

They exited the embassy, shielding their eyes from the bright glare of the afternoon sun. 

"Maybe you can stop by the Teigeki to visit me sometime, and perhaps, watch a performance."

Erica stopped suddenly. "'Visit' you? What do you mean?" She started to tug at his sleeve.

"I'm being transferred back. I'm leaving in a few weeks."

"Oh." Erica let go of Ogami's sleeve and started to fiddle with the folds of her habit. "I see."

Ogami sensed the abrupt change in Erica's disposition. "Are you okay, Erica-kun?"

Erica smiled faintly. "This must be God's plan for you." She hooked her arm around Ogami's left arm. "Let us talk more about this over lunch. I'm excited to hear about your trip."

They decided to eat at the cafe near Ogami's apartment. Between bites of crusty bread and sips of coffee, Ogami explained why he was returning to Teito. 

"You sound like you are looking forward to going home."

Ogami nodded. "My assignment here has been completed. I have a new responsibility to attend to."

"But you are also looking forward to seeing the Tokyo Hanagumi again, aren't you?"

Ogami had long avoided any comparisons between the two groups. They were different -- he knew that: each girl had her own unique personality and charm; each one he cared for in a different way.

"You don't have to answer that. I know you do. I can sense it."

"Erica-kun, I--"

"Oh yes, that reminds me. I was also going to ask a favor of you. Since you are leaving, I guess I should ask you now."

"What is it?"

"I have accepted the fact that I am no longer a novice. I think it is inappropriate for me to continue wearing this." Erica gestured at her red habit. "Can you help me choose a dress?"

Ogami blushed. "Me? But I'm a man!"

Erica's face was equally flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Ogami-san. I was afraid to ask the others." 

Ogami thought for a moment. "I'll do it. But you have to do me a favor in return. Could you help me choose presents for everyone in Teito?"

"Did you get letters from them again today?"

Ogami smiled broadly. "Yes, I got one from Reni and I got my usual letter from Sakura-kun." Ogami showed Erica Reni's sketch of the Eiffel Tower.

"Reni's very talented. This is amazing!"

"They all are. So are you."

Erica blushed. "You don't have to say that, Ogami-san. Hmmm... what is this game that Reni is talking about? It sounds interesting."

Ogami scratched his head. "It isn't a game. It seems that Kanna-san has played another prank on Sumire-kun during Iris' party. Sumire-kun hates spiders with a passion."

"I see." Erica handed the letter back to Ogami. "What did Sakura-san say in her letter?"

"I haven't read it yet. I was saving it for later." Ogami grinned sheepishly.

Erica tilted her head to one side and regarded him thoughtfully. "Sakura-san writes to you every day, doesn't she? She must miss you a lot."

Ogami's expression turned wistful. "We joined the Hanagumi almost at the same time. We used to spend a lot of time together, especially during night patrol. She's a very special person."

Erica nodded. "Sakura-san _was_ very nice. I knew you were very happy to see her when they visited."

"I was very happy to see _them_ when they visited. I do miss everyone and I can't wait to see them again."

"That's why you want to buy them presents. We can do the two things together!"

Ogami reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins and bills and laid them on the table. He stood up and offered a hand to Erica. "Shall we go?"

****

~ Next Chapter: Glycine and Hanabi

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. Yes, this is a sequel to "To Paris, With Love" and I will be making references to that story from time to time.
  2. Iris' birthday is in July, so why does Reni's letter arrive in November? Sakura is the only one who writes to Ogami regularly (in fact, she writes to him every day).
  3. Ogami does have a habit of buying presents for people. In the 2nd OAV series, upon his return from a reunion with his old classmates, he had a bag full of gifts for the girls.
  4. It is revealed in the Sakura Taisen 3 game that Erica is no longer a novice. For some time she has refused to accept it and continued to wear her nun's habit.


	3. Glycine and Hanabi

The International Summer Schools ****

Chapter Two: Glycine and Hanabi

Erica ran her fingers across the luxurious silk fabric of her new dress. "Are you sure I look okay?" 

Ogami nodded, smiling. "The color suits you well." He glanced at the shopping bag he carried. "Are you sure women like receiving these sorts of things?"

Erica giggled. "I'm sure Sakura-san would love to have a silk scarf. I may be sworn to a life of simplicity as a Sister but I still know what women like."

"Thank you for helping me with this. We'll have to think of what to buy for the others." Ogami slung the bag behind his back. "Hey, isn't that Hanabi-kun standing outside the restaurant?"

"So it is. Maybe she's waiting for Glycine? HANABI-SAN!" Erica waved at her fellow Hanagumi member and ran towards her.

Hanabi smiled and waved back. "Hello."

Erica skidded to a stop in front of Hanabi. "Are you waiting for Glycine?"

"Yes I am. We're supposed to meet here for afternoon tea. Would you like to join us?"

Ogami shook his head. "Thank you, but I still have a lot of packing and preparations to do before I leave."

Hanabi frowned. "Leave? Are you going somewhere on holiday?"

Erica sighed sadly. "No. Our squad leader has been called back to Japan. He's leaving in a few weeks."

Ogami didn't want to further upset Hanabi or Erica. "You look nice in that dress, Hanabi-kun." He indicated her purple dress. "I'm glad you decided to stop wearing your dress for mourning."

Erica nodded. "And you aren't as pale anymore. You look so lovely!"

Hanabi lifted a palm to touch her cheek. "Do you really think so? Glycine doesn't think it befits my birth and station to stay out in the sun too long. She says that young ladies of good breeding stay indoors to escape the sun."

Erica winced. "Glycine is really quite strict about that sort of thing, isn't she?" She laughed nervously.

"You have also changed your clothes, Erica. That dress looks quite nice."

"You think so?" Erica twirled around, letting the mass of silk and ribbons billow in the soft afternoon breeze. "Ogami-san picked it out for me. He said I look like an angel."

Ogami scratched his head in embarrassment. "No, I -- it was Erica-kun who--"

"Hey, maybe Hanabi can help us!" Erica stopped twirling and struggled to regain her equilibrium.

Ogami had to support her shoulders with his hands to keep her from falling. "Yes, I need your help, Hanabi-kun."

"Help you with what?"

Erica leaned into Ogami's hands. "We're buying presents for our Tokyo Hanagumi sempai. I chose a silk scarf for Sakura-san. We still don't know what to buy for the others."

Hanabi looked thoughtful. "What does one give young yamato nadeshiko?" She absentmindedly tapped her finger to her chin. "Oh dear, I'm not sure we can get traditional Japanese products here in Paris."

Sensing that Erica had found her bearings again, Ogami released her shoulders. "Actually, Hanabi-kun, I was thinking of getting them authentic French items. Can you suggest any?"

"Are you sure those Japanese women would appreciate superior European products?"

Ogami turned around to find Glycine Bleumer casually leaning against a lamppost. He knew she was teasing but he still wasn't used to this new side of Glycine's personality.

"Hello, Glycine." Erica curtsied awkwardly. She always seemed to get frazzled whenever the young Nordic girl was around.

Glycine smiled. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hanabi. My chess match with that obnoxious French Count ran a bit late."

Hanabi shook her head. "Ogami-san and Erica have been keeping me company. Did you win?"

Glycine snorted, flipping her long blond hair. "Isn't it obvious that I did?"

Erica tugged on Ogami's hand. "Hey, if we want to finish shopping for presents we have to get going."

Glycine looked at Ogami. "Aren't you going to ask me what I think?" A small smile curved in her mouth.

"Will you answer me if I did?" Ogami countered, raising an eyebrow in mock challenge.

Glycine laughed out loud. "I will miss the verbal sparring with you, squad leader and I still have a score to settle with you regarding our little match. I would like to find out if my battle-ax could beat your sword if you don't hold back."

Erica's mouth dropped open. "You -- you know?"

Glycine nodded. "I stopped by Les Chattes Noires because Grand Mere asked to see me." 

She looked at Ogami. "It seems I will be replacing you as squad leader."

Erica's mouth dropped even more. "You mean -- you will be our new --"

Hanabi clapped her hands. "I'm so happy for you, Glycine."

Ogami extended his hand to Glycine. "Congratulations, Glycine. You deserve this."

Glycine blushed slightly; she reached out and clasped Ogami's outstretched hand. "Thank you. I shall do my very best. I promise I won't let you down."

Ogami gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know you won't."

"I know what we can give Orihime." Hanabi exclaimed breathlessly. "You can buy her a nice bottle of French perfume."

"Yes, she seems like the type who would appreciate such a fine product." Glycine affirmed. "There is a quaint little boutique in Terutoru Public Square that sells exquisite perfume and other French products."

Erica clasped both hands to her chest. "The two of you are so amazing and so sophisticated! I would never have thought of that. You are both so wonderful!"

Ogami groaned wearily at Erica's display of starry-eyed worship. It was one of Erica's most endearing qualities -- her capacity to see the best in everything and to appreciate even the littlest of things. He started to pull her away. "Thank you for your help. Come on, Erica. Let's go before you do anything else." 

Glycine and Hanabi watched the two walk away.

"The squad leader thinks he can make us forgot our sadness at his leaving by making light of things. When will he learn?"

Hanabi looked up at her best friend. "You'll miss him too, won't you?"

Glycine sighed. "You know I will."

The two girls entered the restaurant and greeted the maitre d' who personally led them to their usual table.

"Lady Glycine, Lady Hanabi, will you be having your afternoon tea?" 

Glycine gave a brief nod. She didn't like being addressed as such; she hated being reminded of her responsibility and duty as a member of the distinguished Bleumer family. She turned to look at Hanabi who smiled at her, amused. 

"I thought you gave strict orders about how they should address you, Glycine."

Glycine sighed. "I did. But it seems that Madame Tarebou discovered what I had done and took it upon herself to correct me _and_ the cafe." She smirked. "It isn't _that_ bad... once you get used to it."

Hanabi nodded, and seated herself in the chair. "You should really smile more often when we're around other people."

"You know that isn't possible, Hanabi. The others have an image of me and I'm pressured to uphold it."

Hanabi could see the sadness in Glycine's eyes. She could relate to Glycine for she, too, was in an _almost_ similar situation. 

"At least your family cares about what you do." She added quietly, "I haven't spoken to my honored father in years. Baron Kitaoji couldn't be bothered with such a trivial thing as a daughter." 

Hanabi shook her head, as though to rid her mind of sad thoughts and shifted to a lighter, more conversational tone. "So, how does it feel to be the new squad leader?"

Glycine opened her mouth, wanting to tell Hanabi that she wasn't right about her father. She wanted to tell Hanabi that her father cared for her but the look on her friend's face told her that the topic was closed. "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous. Ogami was a brilliant tactician and there's no way I can match that."

"Ogami-san always knew what to do and what strategy to apply. He made me feel safe." Hanabi blushed at her own admission. "What I meant was --"

"It's okay, Hanabi. I know what you mean. He brought out the best in us. Six months ago, we were just girls with unusual gifts -- he made us realize what we could do with our talents." Glycine sighed. "I hope I can do the same when he leaves." 

"I don't want Ogami-san to leave us, Glycine."

"Neither do I, but there's nothing we can do." Glycine took the sterling silver tea pot which had been discreetly placed by an attendant and started to pour a cup of tea for Hanabi. "We, of all people, should know how important it is to follow the duties laid out for us -- no matter how painful."

Hanabi understood what Glycine was driving at. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'll inform the others of your plan."

Glycine nodded. "Before he leaves -- IF he leaves, Ogami Ichiro will first witness what the daughter of the House of Bleumer is capable of."

****

~ Next Chapter : Pierre and Coquelicot


	4. Pierre and Coquelicot

The International Summer Schools ****

Chapter Three: Pierre and Coquelicot

"This-- this is for Kohran?" Ogami looked at the odd, heavy metal object Pierre had placed in his hands. "What is it?"

Pierre vigorously shook his head and huffed in exasperation. "It's the latest innovation in wrenches. The mechanics here all felt that Kohran-ojouchan should have one. Brilliant mechanic, that girl." 

Pierre folded his arms across his chest and silently assessed the young lieutenant in front of him. "The two of you would make an interesting couple -- you really should think about it. She's a lovely girl and a skilled mechanic. If only I were a few years younger..."

"Pierre! What-- what are you saying?!? I'm still young and-- and Kohran is-- she's my-- friend and --." Ogami could feel the blood rush to his face as he sputtered out what seemed to him an explanation.

Pierre shrugged. "Just make sure she gets the wrench. And handle it gently -- that is a sophisticated tool."

Ogami sighed in resignation. "I'll see that she gets it. I'm sure Kohran would love this, so I thank you on her behalf."

Ogami waved goodbye to the mechanics in the hangar. He had stopped by to make sure that arrangements had been made to ship his Kobu-F to Japan.

He looked at the wrench as the elevator doors closed and smiled. _Kohran was only here for a short while but she made such an impact on these people._

***

Ogami folded the clothes neatly in his suitcase. On top of the pile, he placed the thick stack of letters the Hanagumi had sent to him during the course of his stay in Paris. 

He fingered the ribbon that held them together. He could remember every word that each one wrote.

He looked at the worn copy of the "Roman Holiday" script that Sumire had sent to him. He grinned at the creased edges and the frayed binding. 

__

How many times have I read it? 

He shook his head as he thought about the many lonely nights he lay awake reading the script and the letter that came with it.

He yawned. It was almost time for siesta -- a habit he had picked up from Orihime. He put aside his luggage and was about to take off his shirt when he heard a knock at his door. 

"Who is it?" He quickly rebuttoned his shirt.

"Ichiro? It's me, Coquelicot. Can I come in?"

Ogami traversed the room in a few strides and opened the door for the youngest Paris Hanagumi member. "I think this is the first time you've come to see me, Coquelicot. What brings you here?"

A frowning Coquelicot, still standing outside, crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "I heard that you were leaving. Why, Ichiro? Don't you enjoy being with us anymore?"

Ogami reached out and patted the small girl's head. "You want to go to the cafe for an ice cream cone? I'll explain it to you then."

Coquelicot narrowed her eyes. "If you think you can bribe me with ice cream, you are mistaken, Ichiro. I want an explanation now."

Ogami stepped out of Coquelicot's way and allowed her to enter his room. "My assignment here is done. They need me back in Teito. That's my responsibility as a soldier, Coquelicot."

"Couldn't they find someone else? We like you. We want you to stay here in Paris."

"I don't have a say about these things. I do as I'm ordered."

"Ooooh! I can't stand the thought of Iris having you all to herself!" 

"Coquelicot, we've talked about that many times before. I thought you and Iris were friends already."

Coquelicot gritted her teeth. "Yes, I know. I can't help it, though. I'll miss you. Even now, I feel sad knowing that you're leaving."

"I'm also sad that I won't be able to see you do your magic tricks anymore. But I have to do this. You understand, don't you?"

Coquelicot sighed in resignation. "I do." She looked at Ogami and smiled. "I'll really miss you. It won't be as much fun around here without you."

Ogami snapped his fingers. "Hey, do you want to come with me? I'm looking for a gift for Reni and Iris and you can help me find one."

At the mention of Reni's name, Coquelicot's face brightened. "Reni? You want me to help you find a gift for Reni?" She blushed. "We must find something that Reni will like and you will let Reni know that I helped you pick it out."

"Yes, and Iris will enjoy whatever it is you pick out for her."

Coquelicot's expression changed. "I guess we'll have to get her something, too." Her eyes twinkled with mischief and she gave Ogami a wink.

Ogami laughed. "I really can't understand why you and Iris didn't get along at first. The two of you are so much alike." 

"I'm a lot cuter, you know." Coquelicot knelt down and picked up the bear necklace. "Hey, Ichiro. Is this yours?" She dangled the little bear in front of Ogami.

"I have to find a better way to keep this." He took the necklace from Coquelicot. "Iris won this in one of the game booths and she gave it to me as a memento -- something to remember her by while I was here in Paris."

"She was afraid you'd forget about her, wasn't she?" Coquelicot sat on Ogami's bed and spotted the stack of letters inside Ogami's suitcase. "You won't forget about us, will you? I'm not sure if I can afford to get you a memento to remember me by ... promise me you won't forget about me, Ichiro."

"Of course I won't forget you. I'm always going to have my memories of Paris and the Paris Hanagumi in my heart." Ogami brushed a finger on Coquelicot's nose in an affectionate gesture. 

Coquelicot let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Don't worry, Ichiro. I'll write to you and you can have Iris translate my letter, the same way you had me translate her letter to you."

"I'd like that and, maybe, someday, your circus could travel to Japan and I can bring the Hanagumi to watch you perform."

Coquelicot smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. Until then, I shall practice and do my best to perfect my tricks so I won't shame you in front of your Japanese friends."

"You'll never shame me, Coquelicot." Ogami ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Well, I'm done packing. Can we go buy Reni and Iris' presents now?"

Coquelicot gave Ogami a thumbs up sign. "Sure! As long as you get me ice cream."

****

~ Next Chapter: Lobelia


	5. Lobelia

The International Summer Schools ****

Chapter 5: Lobelia

"I know someone who can give you an excellent da Vinci imitation, cheap. I guarantee, she won't even know the difference." 

They sat at the bar, Lobelia's eyes were focused on her drink and she failed to notice the disapproving look on Ogami's face. 

"...You don't have to tell Sumire it's fake. Hell, she'll love you for it." Lobelia glanced in Ogami's direction and flashed him a knowing smirk.

"Lobelia, I'm serious. I don't know what to get for Sumire-kun and I'm down to my last hundred francs."

Lobelia choked at the amount mentioned. "Sheesh, there's nothing on the black market that is _that_ cheap." She created a small ball of fire in her palm and watched the flame flicker. "What you need is more money. I know a couple of guys who are pulling a job tonight. Pretty simple -- in and out. Each one stands to make a tidy sum of money. What do you say, Ogami?"

Ogami sighed. "And to think you are going back to prison in a few days. Lobelia, I just can't believe you."

Lobelia Carlini laughed heartily, clutching her stomach with one hand and slapping her knee with the other. "You are so serious, Lieutenant Ogami Ichiro. I thought Paris would have loosened you up a bit." 

She wiped the tears, which resulted from her laughing too hard, from the corners of her eyes. "If you were to stay longer, I'm sure we'd have you dancing the can-can or even my harem dance in no time."

"Heh, heh, heh--" Ogami scratched his head. "The can-can? Your harem dance?" Ogami loosened his collar, which suddenly felt a tad too tight. "You were planning on making _me_ dance?"

Lobelia raised an eyebrow in mock challenge. "And if I said we were?"

Ogami groaned. "Please, Lobelia. You have to help me. I've gotten presents for everyone except Sumire-kun."

"How come you've never given _me_ presents? I need a new pair of glasses -- or haven't you noticed this pair is cracked?" 

Lobelia saw the impatience in Ogami's face and decided to be serious. "Why don't you go to Terutoru Public Square and get her a nice painting? She seems to love art and that is a good place to find really affordable paintings made by local artists."

Ogami grinned. "Thanks. If I have some money left, I'll buy you a new pair of glasses."

Lobelia laughed. "There's no need. I've got money to buy my own pair." Lobelia pulled out a thick wad of bills from her coat pocket. "See, I'm very good at managing my own funds."

"I see. Thanks, Lobelia." 

"Um, Ogami..."

"What is it, Lobelia?"

"192455631."

"What?"

"192455631." Lobelia pulled up her sleeve to reveal the numbers tattooed on her wrist. "It's my prison number. If you ever plan to write to me...or something, you can address it to that number in Sante Prison."

"I'll make sure to address my letters to Lobelia Carlini." Ogami tipped his head to one side and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You'll be out before you know it, Lobelia. You've done a lot of good for the city of Paris and they've reduced your prison sentence down to two years with a possibility of early parole." 

Ogami reached out and laid a hand on Lobelia's shoulder. 

Lobelia smiled -- slightly embarrassed by her display of emotions. "It's thanks to you, Ogami. You took a risk and gave me a chance to be part of the Hanagumi."

"Erica-kun also sensed your good soul from the first moment we met you."

Lobelia snorted. "She did, didn't she? That pestering nun wouldn't leave me alone the first few days. She was always preaching about goodness and generosity. She can be very persuasive if you let her ... and she's not as klutzy as she seems to be."

"I know and you're not as bad as you seem to be, either."

Lobelia nodded. "You better go. Your ship leaves in two days, right? You better hurry and buy Sumire's painting."

"Will you see me off at the train station?"

Lobelia shrugged. "Of course! That's a great place to check if I still have fast hands. Places like that are haven for pickpockets like me." 

Lobelia realized that Ogami was frowning in disapproval. "Hey, I'm kidding! I doubt that either Erica or Glycine would let me out of their sight." She sighed. "Those two could be so strict sometimes."

***

He grinned as he thought about the great deal he got for the original landscape done by one of Paris' well-known local artists. He surveyed the stack of brightly wrapped boxes and checked if they were all labeled properly.

__

I guess I'm all set to go. 

He went out to his balcony and leaned over the railing. _Even after six months, this city still hasn't lost her magic._ He breathed in the cool autumn breeze as he listened to the hustle and bustle in the streets below.

It was evening -- and Paris was alive with activity. _I will definitely come back here in the future._

He returned to his room and got ready for bed. _I can't believe I'm leaving in a couple of days._

He lay down on his bed and stacked his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. _I wonder what they're doing now. Are they getting ready for the Christmas play?_ He chuckled as he remembered last year's preparation. _I wonder if Sumire is finally going to play the lead role this time._ He recalled that the last play the Hanagumi performed, Sumire was not the lead. 

He remembered the letter she had written to him to tell him the outcome of the play. _Even though I played a supporting role, the people recognized my talent and stood in ovation for me, the Teigeki Top Star._

He enjoyed reading Sumire's letters. She would tell him about what happened to the residents of the Great Imperial Theater and she would always add her own comment about the matter. Reading her letters, Ogami could always sense the underlying tone of concern which Sumire endeavored to hide from him. _People immediately assume that Sumire-kun is a snob. They don't know how caring and devoted she can be to the people she loves. _

He yawned and struggled to keep awake. 

__

I'm seeing them in a month. 

He yawned again and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

****

~ Next Chapter: Voyage Home/ Some Surprises


	6. Voyage Home / Some Surprises

The International Summer Schools ****

Chapter 6: Voyage Home/ Some Surprises

The steam whistle blew loud and long. Ogami leaned over the rail and breathed in the sea breeze.

He smiled sadly as he heard families saying goodbye to each other. 

There would be no send-off party for him this time -- Paris was a train ride and many hours away from Marseilles.

It would be a long trip back to Japan but he had letters from every member of the Paris Hanagumi to read.

Ogami Ichiro missed them already. 

The steam whistle blew again, signalling that the ship was about to leave the dock. Ogami took one last look and said his final goodbye to France before proceeding to his cabin.

***

****

Teito

December

Ogami Ichiro looked around the too-crowded docking area. He scanned the sea of people and squelched the feeling of disappointment when he couldn't find what he was expecting to see. _It is early in the morning. Maybe they were expecting the boat to arrive a little later._

He picked up his heavy suitcase and headed for the taxi stand.

***

The theater was unusually quiet. Ogami frowned as he checked his watch. _It's almost 8:30. Where is everybody?_ He peeked inside the ticket office expecting to find Kasumi sorting some files or Tsubaki organizing the theater merchandise. 

They were not there.

He made his way up the flight of stairs. _It's too quiet. It's as if no one is here._ He made a quick detour and pressed his ear to Reni's door. He didn't hear any sound -- which was _not_ out of the ordinary, considering that Reni was a very quiet person. 

He checked Kohran's room next but he didn't hear the usual buzzing of machines or the occasional explosions either. 

__

This is strange.

He decided to investigate the matter. 

__

Something must have happened to them. 

He left his suitcase by his door before knocking on Kaede's door. 

"Kaede-san? Are you in there?"

When he didn't get an answer, he started to worry. 

He felt his stomach grumble with hunger and realized that it was time for breakfast. _If they aren't there eating ..._

His heart started pounding wildly in excitement when he heard familiar voices coming from beyond the dining hall door.

"Kanna-san, you seemed to have forgotten that I am in-charge of this party. Let me remind you again that we agreed on this --"

"Relax, Crow-chan. You're just feeling a little stressed because you didn't get to have your usual beauty sleep. (Ahem) Not that it helps, anyway. I'm just trying to make improvements on your plans."

"Improvements? Crow? What do you mean my beauty sleep does not help? How can you improve on the perfection that I, Kanzaki Sumire, top star of the Teigeki, have planned?"

"Kanna, Sumire -- Iris does not like hearing these arguments so early in the morning. We are supposed to be working together to welcome Oniichan properly."

"Iris is right. It is bad enough that I had to wake up so early. Chuui-san will be here in a few hours and this place is a mess."

Ogami stifled a laugh. He pushed the doors open. "I'm home! I --" His enthusiasm died in his throat when he discovered that --

"EEEK! Chuui-san, you're such a pervert! How can you barge in here like that? We're still in our nightclothes! This is unacceptable!"

Ogami blushed. "Orihime, everyone, I'm -- I didn't know --"

"And what's worse, Oniichan has ruined our surprise party for him! Sakura, Reni, do something!" Iris wailed.

Reni, dressed sensibly in a pajama set rubbed her chin. "It seems my calculations about Taicho's time of arrival were a bit off." Her voice sounded uncharacteristically sheepish.

"What do you mean 'a bit off'?" Sumire struggled to pull together the lapels of her robe. "You said, 'Based on the ship's speed, tidal movement, and wind direction, I am confident that the Taicho's ship will arrive at 1200 hours.'"

Sakura giggled at Sumire's impression of Reni. She walked over to Ogami and smiled. "This is some welcome party, isn't it?"

Ogami nodded mutely. From across the room, he could see Maria holding a platter of food as she, too, stared mutely at the chaos in the room.

The fanfare was interrupted when a loud explosion came from within the kitchen.

Kohran wobbled out, her eyeglasses all askew. "I'm okay. I'm okay. It seems my latest invention doesn't work."

"I can see _that_." Orihime muttered.

"Oh, Ogami-han. You're back." Kohran opened the kitchen door and billows of black smoke came out. "Hey, Ogami-han is home!"

Ogami didn't know whether to laugh or not as Manager Yoneda, Kaede and the three office ladies paraded out of the kitchen, coughing and covered in soot.

"Welcome Home, Ogami." Manager Yoneda managed to say between coughs. "As you can see, we've all been busy preparing for your arrival."

"Yes, I-- Thank you. This is -- an unexpected -- surprise." He scratched his head and started to laugh.

****

~ End! ~

Author's Notes:

  1. In the "Benitokage Kayou Show", Kanna refers to Sumire as "Karasu-chan", which translates to "Crow-chan."


	7. Omake! Glycine's "Plan"

The International Summer Schools ****

Omake:

Glycine's "Plan"

Ogami: _It is the 15th year of Taisho and, once again, I am about to embark on a long jour--_

****

***

Please stand by

***

To say that Ogami Ichiro was caught off-guard would be an understatement.

He tugged helplessly at the ropes that bound him securely to the chair. Sweat beaded his forehead as he watched the five ladies chat, giggle and pour tea while helping themselves to the teacakes that Mer and Ci had provided -- their contribution to the "cause".

"Um -- Erica-kun, do you think this is proper behavior for a novice?" Ogami laughed nervously.

Erica leaned over and patted him on the head. "It's okay, Ogami-san. When Glycine and Hanabi first approached me about their plan, I was a little apprehensive, too. But when they told me that this might help you to change your mind, then I volunteered to find them the rope." 

She winked at him and whispered. "Besides, I'm not a novice anymore."

Glycine tapped the side of her teacup with a spoon. "This group discussion will now begin. We will discuss whether Ogami Ichiro should be allowed to return to Tokyo to those _other _women."

Coquelicot raised a hand. "I vote, 'NO!' The thought of Iris having _my_ Ichiro to herself makes my blood boil."

Erica also raised her hand. "Me too. I like having Ogami-san here in Paris. He was with our Hanagumi-sempai for almost three years. It isn't fair that he would only stay with us for a few months."

Glycine regarded the soon-to-be-former squad leader. "What do _you_ think, Ogami?"

"Um -- Can you untie me, please?"

Glycine shook her head. Her eyes narrowed. "We've attended _your_ group discussions in the past. Now it's your turn to participate in this one."

"But-- but I never had to tie anyone to a chair!" Ogami protested.

"Now, now Ogami-san. Everything will be all right. You just have to agree to stay and we will untie you." Hanabi smiled as she offered him a biscuit. "You must try this, by the way. Mer tells me it's a new recipe."

Ogami sighed in resignation. "Don't you understand that I have no choice in this?"

"Of course you do!" Lobelia, who was sitting beside him, whacked him solidly on the back. "You can always go AWOL or --"

"But that would get me court-martialed and sent to prison."

"Then we can be cellmates! There's so much about prison life that I want to share with you --"

Lobelia was about to extol the greatness of prison life when she felt Erica's icy glare. "I'm kidding!" She nonchalantly picked up her teacup and took a sip. "I vote, 'No.'"

"I can always come back for a visit." Ogami said weakly.

"Iris would probably want to tag along. I won't stand for that." Coquelicot paused and thought for a moment. "But that also means that Reni would have to come along and..."

"Coquelicot! This isn't the time to have romantic fantasies about our Hanagumi-sempai! We're supposed to be convincing Ogami-san to stay." Erica exclaimed in exasperation.

Ogami shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew these women; knew how determined they were and how persuasive they could get. 

It would be a long night.


End file.
